


[超懿]蛇宠

by hemingguan



Category: The glory of the King
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingguan/pseuds/hemingguan
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi & Sima Yi | Sima Zhongda
Kudos: 4





	[超懿]蛇宠

原设向 蛇懿

‖

一条蛇而已。

司马懿看着手腕上的枷锁撇开了头。

他作为魏都俘虏被扣押已不知道几个日月了。

从前呼风唤雨的魇语军师，如今却拖着几乎残废的身体穿着破败不堪的衣服坐在最下等的囚笼里面，说出来不免让人觉得好笑。

司马懿有些洁癖，从前就讨厌弄脏他东西的人，现在却不得不在脖子上拴着不晓得给多少死囚犯带过的链子。

笼子里没有床，大概是因为以前关过野狗的缘故墙上沾满了血痕破了几道地方。

司马懿昏昏欲睡，冷辉枪刺穿了的手腕只生出一层茧，稍一动就疼的钻心。但他现在必须换了姿势了，身边还有一摊臭水，这样的姿势已经维持了一整天，人都得发霉了。

他艰难的咬了咬发白的嘴唇，脖子的铁链哐哐当当的响。外面的守卫偏头看了他一眼，又背过身去。

他太累了。

司马懿闭着眼，恍惚间听到熟悉的脚步声，但他现在没什么力气睁眼，或者说没有这样的兴趣。

迟钝的脑子让他一时间没听出是谁的脚步。但人生糟糕透顶，翻来覆去无非就是那几个人没有什么猜的必要。

守卫喊了一声将军，行礼时盔甲磨动的声音传进司马懿耳朵里。

司马懿不想理他打算装睡，但马超却好像没这个打算，凑在他耳边叫了一声老师。

“老师可还安好？”马超似乎是知道司马懿还醒着，伸手拉开他身上的红袍。

“您以前最喜欢的衣服，如今怎么破成这样了，上面的白毛领都花了。”司马懿皱了皱眉，被迫睁开眼伸手去拍下马超拉在自己黑色里衣上的手。

笼子里传来铁链的声响。“我什么时候死？”司马懿问。马超眼中闪了闪光，冷笑了一声。

“您不会死的，一日为师终身为父，学生怎么舍得。”

马超又从身上拿了一瓶药出来放在地上，一把狠拉过司马懿的手。他故意用手指按了按手腕上被贯穿的伤口，给司马懿疼的脸色发白，浑身发起抖来。

“看来老师很疼啊。”马超笑了一下。司马懿很想挣开，奈何他现在一个废人又怎么拗的过一个将军。马超似乎很没有耐心，用力把他拉了过去。

司马懿疼的呜咽出声，被马超拽到他身上。

“我不会让您死的。”马超意味不明的说着。他把红袍脱了下来，将原本就破烂的黑色里衣撕掉扔在一旁。

里衣湿漉漉的，撒发着一股臭气血腥味。

司马懿不再花没用的力气反抗，闭着眼有气无力的躺在马超身上。

一条青蛇，手臂上长满了鳞片，墨绿色的一片一片靠着笼子外面微弱的光闪烁着。

“老师的鳞真漂亮，”马超有些不满的看着闭着眼的司马懿，附在他耳边舔了舔他的耳后的蛇鳞，“可以让学生拔下来收藏吗。”他偏了偏头，看见司马懿忽然惊恐的睁眼看向自己。

狼王用牙齿咬住蛇的鳞片，欲要咬下来。

“别……拔我的鳞……”司马懿哑着声音说道。

马超笑了笑，他也没打算真的拔司马懿的鳞，可是看见他现在这幅羸弱的样子又觉得好笑，故作的用牙齿咬住他的后劲。

司马懿怔了一下，在他怀里发抖，马超最终也只是舔了舔那片蛇鳞就作罢了。他拿起药涂在司马懿的伤口上，清凉的触觉爬上青蛇的神经，随之而来的是钻心的疼。但他不愿表现出来，一边发抖一边尽力的想收起失态的样子。

“下次再来找老师。”马超笑了笑，用指甲刮了刮司马懿手臂上的伤口。

马超临走把药膏放在了地上，笼子的门开了一条道。

司马懿睁开眼看了一眼，远在天边，近在眼前。

‖

马超给司马懿的药好像倒是没什么毒，伤口好的很快。

司马懿拿着那一小瓶东西看出了神，他以外都不曾想念过自己这个学生，只是上次一别，似乎已经过去很久了。

明明小时候还要缠着自己讲故事，也不知道怎么回事就变成了这样。司马懿在心里暗嘲道。

但知不知道也不重要了，他现在是马超的战俘。

被抓获的魏都战俘以后大概最多可以做一条狗。司马懿的红袍还是那么脏，尽管他很尽量不让它碰到地上的黑水也无济于事，潮湿的空气钻进司马懿的鼻腔就像毒酒进了胃刺的人想呛出一口血来。

又过去半个月了。司马懿心想。

天气已经开始变冷了，他被捕获的时候还是正好的季节，如今的笼子已经变得冰冷。司马懿尽量想穿的严实一点，不至于被冻死。

那样也太难看了。

他又想到了一个半月以前，马超来这里时舔自己的蛇鳞。他现在仍然很虚弱，没有力气去掩盖他的鳞片。

他身上长着鳞片，蛇牙逐渐长过了其他的牙齿，指甲越长越长，尖锐的散发着黑色的冷光，就连头发也遮不住他的尖耳朵了。

不知道为什么，司马懿好像已经越来越控制不在自己的兽化了。

不会是情期吧……青蛇咽了咽口水，有气无力的靠在墙上。按照道理，司马懿早就应该可以随意的抑制情期了才对，可不知道为什么最近却连兽化都控制不了了。

再迟钝也应该发现了。司马懿有些慌，他可不想自己发情的样子被暴露出来。可是又无可奈何，只能干坐在那里不去碰那瓶东西。

他觉得自己有一些想念马超了。

‖

这么久以来，一直都只有马超来过。而当马超第二次来的时候司马懿已经在休息了，身上的伤口好了个七七八八，却还是有些疼。

青蛇浑身都散发着一股烈酒的味道，马超就着月光坐到司马懿旁拉过他的手。青蛇的手冰冷，却像个死人一样一动不动。马超心中一惊，叫了一声老师。司马懿没有搭理他，任由马超摆布。马超慌了神，把司马懿抱起恶狠狠的威胁起来。

“司马懿你再不醒我可就把你的鳞拔了……”这时他才感觉到怀里的人动了动。青蛇推了他的肩一把，抵着马超的额头伸出长舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇。

“别吵……”青蛇懒懒的答道。

原来是冬困了。

可马超身上的气息蹿进司马懿的呼吸，冰冷的蛇贴上一具炽热的身体，脑子忽然就变得晕乎了起来。

马超拉住司马懿的手腕，司马懿一瞬间觉得自己浑身潮热了起来。他终于反应了过来，下意识要推开马超，却被一下子擒住了双手。

司马懿仍然披着他那身红袍，只是黑色里衣已经不见踪迹了，露出雪白的肌肤。

马超脑子一热，伸出舌头咬住了司马懿的锁骨。

“勾引我？”马超意味不明的瞪了司马懿一眼。司马懿迷糊糊的看了马超一样，满眼的懵懂让马超心中一跳。

他从来没有见过司马懿如此净结的眼神，如此的形象在司马懿速来狠辣的复杂的形象里显得无比的格格不入。

格格不入到让人极其想要糟践掉。

司马懿却只觉得脑中晕乎，情期来的太突然，若不是马超莫名其妙的到来否则根本就不会这样。在笼子里待的他所有的聪慧和敏感被通通瓦解，若不是那道熟悉的气息忘不掉，冬困的青蛇压根就意识不到是马超来了。

“唔……你怎么……”司马懿话还没有说完就被马超解开了衣袍欺身压住。司马懿心中一惊，一下子踹了过去却被马超一把抓住了脚踝。

再不清醒都清醒了。

“马孟起，你脑子不清醒了吗？”他惊叫道，却没想到马超似乎并不在乎，反伸手打开司马懿的双腿道：“学生清醒着呢，您是我的老师交出来什么样的学生您不知道吗。”

他趴在司马懿耳边低语道：“你可是学生从前就日思夜想，夜夜入学生春宵梦的老师啊。”

司马懿眼中一惊，还没来得及说话却被马超反手压在身下亲了上来。铁链哐当作响，青蛇用长牙咬破了马超的嘴唇，长舌与马超相交缠。

马超被咬疼了，啧了一声就松了口。司马懿嘴边还挂着不知道是谁的银汁，显得娇艳可人。

马超伸手向青蛇的后穴探去，司马懿极力想挣脱却使不上力气，情急伸手给了马超一巴掌。

司马懿下手可重，一下子就在马超脸上留了五个红指印打的人脑子嗡嗡的响，司马懿的长指甲还让马超耳边还挂了彩。马超皱了皱眉，猛的一下把司马懿按在墙上卡住他的脖子。

“几天不管你，胆子大了？”马超的指甲划破了司马懿的后颈，墨绿的鳞片沾着血一路流到司马懿的蝴蝶骨。

青蛇咳嗽了起来，眼前变得模糊却扳不开马超的手，他用力想反抗指甲划破了马超的手力气却越来越小。

然而当司马懿以为要被活活掐死的时候却忽然被松开了。

重新获得氧气的快感让司马懿大口的呼吸，却还是用狠辣的眼神瞪着马超。

“咳咳，这话应该是我说才对……你个，咳，白眼狼的东西，以下犯上的狗东西不知好歹……”

“可您现在是学生的战俘啊老师，”马超笑了笑，“我有任何权利处置你。我可以现在就杀了你，用任何方式，掐死你捅死你，或者换点别的方式——”

“老师，你知不知道你的长相和身体就是一副毒药，学生可是被你害得要死要活，比如现在。”马超轻佻的笑了笑贴在司马懿耳边。

“我就只想肏死你。”

马超戏谑的看着司马懿眼中难得的惊慌，便将他的双手捆住按在墙上，用双腿将司马懿的腿大开。

另一只手也不安分的捏了捏司马懿胸前的两片软肉。他一路向下，摸过青蛇的大腿，怀里的人一颤，破口大骂了起来。

“你是个什么牲口？我果然当初就不该养你马孟起，你个白眼狼畜生狗东西养不熟，你……你还……唔……”马超皱了皱眉，似乎并不喜欢这些称呼，用嘴堵住了谩骂。

马超的舌头在司马懿嘴里肆虐，舔过青蛇长长的蛇牙。他又抽出一支冷辉枪扎进墙里把司马懿的手挂了起来，又用笼子上挂着的铁链勒住司马懿的嘴。

“老师，您应该清楚我想听您叫而不是听您骂我，”马超笑了笑，“从前您不是总夸我是您的好学生吗？”

马超看着司马懿的长舌穿过铁链的缝隙却说不出话来，唾液如丝一边落在司马懿的胸前，马超尽数舔入口中。

他伸手开拓青蛇的疆土，情期的司马懿根本招架不住。他心中明明满是怒火，身体却很诚实的吐起了水来。

“老师——”马超笑了笑，把沾满了淫水的手指伸到司马懿面前，“您好敏感啊，学生才刚刚把手伸出来，下面的小嘴就已经开始渴求我了。”

“老师的身体真漂亮，”马超说着用嘴吮吸着司马懿的乳尖，“这么软的两片胸里面会有奶水吗？”

青蛇满脸的绯红，一顿挣扎也只传出铁链响起的声音，他好像想要说什么，却尽数化作了一声声呜咽和银丝落在心口。

“您不说话，我就当做您也像自己的身体一样诚实了。”马超笑起来，舔掉了司马懿嘴边的唾液。

忽然一阵陌生的感觉袭进了司马懿的脑中，他惊恐的眼神无处躲藏，被马超捏住脸和他对视动弹不得。一根滚烫的东西捅进了青蛇的穴里一路到底。

“您还真是外冷内热呢。”

情期的青蛇控制不住自己的身体，肉穴吸住马超的腿间的庞然大物，似乎不舍得分离势必抽出全部精华。

马超大开大合的肏起来，反倒他才像那只发情的野兽，每一次都狠狠地操干到底。司马懿甚至都能感受到马超那根东西似乎变得涨大，上面还有几道经路。

他的穴心很深，被埋在最里，这可不妨碍马超，他每一次贯穿都能碾过，如同触电一般都感觉一遍遍碾压过司马懿的脑中。

这畜生……

未经采摘的花被虐的红肿，噗呲的发出水声，冰冷的铁链扣住了毒蛇的尖牙压住他的舌头，唾液从舌尖一路淌下，晕在青蛇发白的嘴唇上。

猛烈的撞击让司马懿有些不适应，这幅伤残的身体实在经受不住马超乱无章法又毫无怜惜的抽插很快就支持不住了。

他大口的呼吸，忍不住绷紧了足尖，用爪子去抓马超的背似乎可以缓和发情带来的混沌。可他脑海中却又布满了那个模糊的身影和耳边绵延不绝的粗声喘息。

缀着鳞片的脸上仿佛写满了情欲，长牙在铁链上磨出牙印，双唇沾着晶莹的液像一颗待人采去的花骨朵。

司马懿被折腾的累，额上布着一层薄汗。马超似乎是看出了他的心思，轻蔑的笑了一声附在司马懿耳边：“就这老师就已经受不了了吗？学生才刚刚开始呢。”

他把司马懿的手放了下来解开了嘴上的铁链，压在地上背对着他抽了出去。青蛇的穴却受不了那根粗大性器的抽离，狠劲的绞住，吸的马超差点缴械。

司马懿才刚刚得到一丝喘息，穴里又开始隐隐发痒，还没等缓过来就被人抬起了屁股猛的一下深入进去。

马超的性器似乎是进到一个难以想象的深度，比碾过穴心的更加舒爽的快感包裹了司马懿。他的眼前似乎有些模糊，一种难以言喻的爽利和痛苦交织着突破着司马懿的防线。

马超贴在司马懿身上狠狠的操干了起来，干的他直呜咽。

“怎么样，学生从老师这儿学的还不错吧？”

“呼哈……你……”司马懿还没来得及反驳就又被狠狠顶了去，穴肉不受控制的大口吞吐着粗大的性器，失控的感觉和灭顶的快感交织在司马懿心口让他觉得惶恐不安。

司马懿却已经完全失了性事方开始那时的硬气，迷离着双眼趴在地上。

“太大了……我吃不下啊……”青蛇呜咽的发着抖，用色情的声音哀求起来，“你慢一些……”

“是吗？”马超却不以为然舔了舔司马懿背后的鳞片，“可是明明老师吃的很香啊，你看看，全都吃进去了。”他拉过司马懿的手放到他的穴口。似乎烫极了，惊的司马懿又抽回手来。

满手的淫水，湿湿哒哒的流到地上。马超握住司马懿的手同他十指相扣拉着司马懿到交合的地方，下身却如同野兽一般快速的抽插着。穴口的嫩肉随着一次次的抽查被卷出又塞回，烫着司马懿的指尖，马超却不许他这次再抽回，反是捏着他一根手指又阔开了一些位置。

撕裂的疼痛席卷过司马懿的脑中，仿佛是要被马超从中劈开一般。

“不要……不要这样马超……”司马懿眼中布满惊慌的情水，身体被人掌控的感觉让司马懿竭尽快要崩溃。

“老师你看看，这怎么会吃不下呢，还能再伸进您自己的手指呢。”马超继续放肆的说着，司马懿被迫用手指伸进自己的穴口，感受着马超那根粗大性器上的纹路，让人觉得惊骇。

“马超……你拿出来……听话……”司马懿呜咽着攥紧了手。

可马超却仿佛听见了笑话一样，他发狠的又一次肏了进去狠狠的说道：“听话？我为什么要听话？您是俘虏我是赢家，应该您听我的话才对。”

马超又拉住司马懿的手摸过他自己的性器撸动了起来。

在学生面前自慰的感觉让人觉得羞耻，手上的茧在自己身下撸动时一次次的摩擦搭上马超猛烈的撞击却让身体觉得无比爽利忍不住继续索求。

马超一声声老师就仿佛叫到心坎上，偏他还岔开方向，与穴里一同开发。

缺氧的感觉再次席卷司马懿的脑中，他大口的呼吸着任由唾液留在地上，如同野兽交配一般配合马超的操干。身上的鳞片显得一切都很色情，就连尖耳朵也变成了勾引马超的利器。

忽然马超一个狠狠的挺近，手上力道一深，活活把司马懿给肏射了。青蛇眼前一黑，被干晕乎了。

“老师……”马超明显愣了一下，将沾满精液的手附上司马懿的胸。

“您的尾巴，也很漂亮呢。”

司马懿微微一愣，情潮席卷了青蛇的身体，让他再也抑制不住的显露出原身。墨绿色的尾尖在地上无力的晃动着，司马懿羞耻到将脸埋在手臂间不再看马超。

竟然被这个狗东西把原身肏出来了……

可马超却一点没有要冷下来，司马懿感觉到马超再次硬挺的凶器正贴着自己的尾巴。他忍不住又骂了起来：“你是个什么欲求不满的畜生……你，你……”司马懿甩了甩蛇尾，企图挣开，可是骚痒的肉穴还在吞吐着挑着司马懿的神经企图寻找可以满足自己的东西。

马超很容易就找到了蛇鳞下面藏着的穴。那蛇的穴还是吐着水，一路留在司马懿的尾巴上。

马超又一次刺了进去，蛇尾上的鳞片磨过他的囊袋蹭的他燥热了起来，每一回挺进都好像恨不得可以把两颗囊蛋也塞进去。

司马懿呼着气，断断续续的娇喘出声，那缕白发贴在他满是汗的脸上，青蛇微张着嘴的舌头露在腐朽的空气里，蛇尾不安分的在地上磨过嘶嘶作响。

蛇的穴更加饥渴诱人，司马懿皱着眉眼角微红，享受着蛇体双倍的快感，肉穴吸着肉棒的感觉越发的明显。兴许是蛇穴更加美嫩，马超似乎在自己的身体里更加涨大滚烫了，他疯狂的抽插着，逼迫司马懿叫出声享受被侵犯的快感。

“老师，你看学生都把你尾巴肏出来了，您也很爽的对吧。”马超戏谑的笑着，用手指温柔的擦去司马懿嘴角的银丝。

“但学生就是学生，一切都还是老师教得好。”

司马懿羞耻的红着脸，伸嘴想咬了马超一口，没想到马超竟然自己把手伸到了面前。

蛇牙咬破了马超的手臂，只要现在将毒注进去便可以不再忍受如此凌辱了。

自由，触手可得。

“老师，你会咬我吗？”马超附在他耳边说着，“你一定很恨我吧？可是我不想你恨我。”

“咬死我，你就自由了司马懿。”他说。

司马懿怔了怔，他似乎从来没有听马超这样叫过自己。他自从见到马超那天起这个小家伙就叫自己老师。

从小到大，无论服气不服气都跟在身后，叫自己老师。

司马懿没有说话，用蛇尾缠上马超的脖子，露出蛇牙。

自由，他太想得到了。

可他却只是伸出舌头，舔了舔马超的脸。

“司马懿，你会后悔的，”马超怔了怔，忽然狠狠的说道，“我给过你机会了，是你自己把握不住。”

他古怪的笑了起来，说道：“我就知道，您不舍得咬我的对吗？可这样的话从今以后你就再也得不到想要的自由了，我会把你变成我发泄的工具和奴隶，从今以后的每一天你都别想好过。”

“老师，你永远都想控制住别人，可是现在的你都控制不住自己流水的身体了。”马超附在司马懿耳边低沉道。

“司马懿，你是我的宠物了。”


End file.
